


An Earth So Alike, An Earth So Different

by llamasonasurfboard



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Also you will be unhappy with some changes, Also; grammatic errors, Angst, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Earth-Make-Up-A-Random-One, Family Drama, Family Feels, Focus on batfam, Gen, Honestly with them what do you excpect, Hurt/Comfort, I am sorry for anyone who likes those characters, I cannot stop making AU's, I possibly made Green Arrow into a legend, My fren came up with the weird ideas, Not gonna spoil anything but, So don't go and flame me for it, Tags will grow probs, That's something new for my stories, You can thank me later - Freeform, just sayin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamasonasurfboard/pseuds/llamasonasurfboard
Summary: Bruce has for long cared about his family, but as he somehow manages to get himself transported to another Earth, things get slightly more complicated.Suddenly there are people who he once considered loved ones who resent him, and others he's never seen before.Bruce has to make sure to come back to his own home, hopefully not too scarred.





	An Earth So Alike, An Earth So Different

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as a one-shot but became a story...
> 
> I have actually planned something for once, yay me! I guess... My fren contributed to some of the character changes here (Catwoman and Green Arrow as examples, so don't flame me ples). Besides it's on another Earth kinda AU, so I can play with it however I want.
> 
> It also started of as a parody but became more serious??? Whatever, hope you enjoy this chapter 1 prologue thing~

It was just supposed to be for a few minutes, but Bruce had realized by now, about half an hour after everyone else had left the warehouse, that it did not take only a few minutes. He was just supposed to fix a small part on one of the mechanics, but realized that it had needed a lot more maintenance than what he predicted earlier. Back at the mansion his family were disappointed with him, he knew it, it was after all their little game night that they had once a month and Bruce missing it would greatly disappoint all of them. The guilt over it hung heavily over him, almost like a ghost, and so Bruce tried to speed up his work a notch.

When he dropped a little screw keeping a part of it together he grunted, slowly starting to get frustrated with it. He turned around to pick it up, and as he turned back to put it back he was suddenly blinded by a bright light. It was as if someone shone a lamp right in his eyes after having stayed in the dark for too long, and Bruce closed his eyes as he looked down in the ground. It was over in a few seconds however, and as he looked up he noticed the mechanism looking as it did before the fight.

Finding it to be rather odd, Bruce checked everything on it as well as time and date, to see if something had happened. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, and so he got up to walk back to his Batmobile. Gotham looked like it always did, and Bruce felt himself relax in the slightest as the Batmobile acted as it always had. He hadn’t let his guard down however, whatever that light had been could potentially messed something up, and Bruce wasn’t one to take the risk and act as if nothing had happened.

The streets looked the way they always did, buildings hadn’t switched places and no one nor nothing looked out of the ordinary. As he stopped for a red light however he noticed a billboard to his right, showing an ad about psychologist Harleen Quinzel. A worldwide renowned psychologist who had helped people all over the world, and Bruce’s scepticism immediately grew. This Harleen was a copy of Harley Quinn, only this one was dressed in casual clothes, smiling kindly with a pair of glasses perched on her nose. Her hair was naturally blonde, there being no traces of hair color or a wild array of makeup on her face. She looked normal.

As the light turned green Bruce stepped on the gas and drove back to his mansion quickly, internally hoping that the ad was a joke of some sorts. He knew that the weird feeling in his body wasn’t lying however. There was no way where he currently was could be the same as the Gotham City he knew, somehow it all felt misplaced. He wasn’t supposed to be where he currently was. As if he was the bug in the matrix himself, the mistake in an equation.

Stepping out of the car and into the batcave felt somewhat unfamiliar. Everything looked the same but it certainly didn’t feel the same. He couldn’t pinpoint what it was but it was there and it was nagging, and nagging,and nagging and just wouldn’t let go of him.

Bruce trudged on however, careful to walk around the mansion, which as he expected looked the same as it always had done. His room however was slightly different. Instead of there being his clothes, and his clothes only, there was clearly a woman there as well. He was pretty damn sure that he hadn’t brought a woman into his room before he left, and the heels and dresses scattered around the room liked unfamiliar to him. The scent in room however, was very familiar, strikingly so.

Not only did it smell the way that his own son had done when he first had met him, a combination of lavender and slight citrus, but the boy’s mother bared the same scent. The dresses and shoes seemed to be in the style that Talia liked to dress in, revealing but exotic, darker colors and slimmer sizes to show off her body. The dresses were all rather short and slim, and seemed to be exactly in the sort of style that Talia enjoyed.

“Hey, Bruce,” Bruce whipped around violently to see Dick standing in the doorway, a boy with flaming red hair standing next to him. “How did the mission go?” the boy next to him grabbed ahold on one of Dick’s hand, the emotion in his eyes being one of fear. It seemed as if Bruce scared him, what for didn’t the older know. Never before had he seen this little boy.

Noticing the awkward silence between them, Bruce answered. “It went okay,” The atmosphere suddenly went cold between them, and realizing that he wasn’t going to elaborate any further Dick smiled at him. It was more forced than anything, and behind the cowl Bruce glared at that Dick Grayson in front of him.

Physically wise there was nothing different with him. Blue eyes, black swooping hair, great build and average height - nothing about him stood out for most of the part. Only difference that Bruce noticed however was the absence of life in his eyes. They didn’t look as ready for adventure as they always did, now they seemed nervous, tired and almost sad. The eyes didn’t belong to the Dick Grayson that Bruce knew.

“Jack and I will be downstairs watching TV,” Dick then announced, tugging the little boy with him. He threw a glance over his shoulder as they left, but Bruce stood still by the doorway, not moving an inch until the other was gone.

With haste did he close the door behind him, almost throwing off his Batman suit and gear. He dressed in a simple t-shirt and a pair of jeans and then quickly scavenged through the room. All of his clothes were still there, with the added bonus of what Bruce suspected to be Talia’s. On one of the nightstands was a ring placed, inside it the name Talia carved. He also saw a photo of him and a beautiful brunette in wedding attire, that brunette being Talia as well.

If he was married to Talia now, where was Damian? And Jason? And Tim? And Alfred, of all people? He hadn’t looked around any part of the mansion yet, the thought simply hadn’t occurred to him that maybe he should, but Bruce’s brain was too caught up in the moment of trying to understand what was happening around him. He wanted answers, like anyone probably would in his situation, but he couldn't possibly just ask Dick what Earth or other timeline he was on. For all he knew, maybe Dick wasn’t fighting crime at all and in no way involved with it. Maybe he’d decided to settle down with a family instead, but then again, why would he still live here?

Why was Bruce married to Talia? Who was that redhead? Why was there a psychologist named Harleen Quinzel? Where were his other sons? Where was Alfred? Where were all the animals Damian had? Where was Bruce himself?

Starting to get frustrated with himself and all the unanswered questions, Bruce laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. He needed a moment to think. His head was throbbing and something in him felt incredibly off. Everything felt incredibly off, as if something he never could have dreamt of was going to happen. Currently nothing had, but Bruce had only seemed to scratch at the surface so far.

He knew that anything could possibly happen, but he wasn’t sure if he truly wanted to face it.


End file.
